Ready to Love Again
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: It's been two months since Harry Kennedy lost his girlfriend in a plane crash. His sister, worried that he might go into depression, persuades him to spend some time in a small town called Dibley, hoping that the fresh air might do him good. That's where he meets Geraldine Granger. But is he ready to love again?


"Harry, you need a break" Rosie said to her brother, who was gazing out of the window "Looking out and sulking won't bring her back." She felt sad to see her normally happy, cheerful brother so broken. Harry was not listening to her, his eyes searching for Emma's face in the crowd. But she was not coming back.

"I told you, I'm fine. I just need some time to get back to normal." he said. He knew it was a lie. Emma's death had left him devastated and he often doubted whether he would ever recover from it. Rosie sighed. She knew he loved her very much. Emma's death had left everyone shocked and hurt.

It was two months ago. Emma Wallace, a journalist, was travelling to New York for an assignment. "I'm going to miss you" she said, hugging her boyfriend Harry. "Em, I need to ask you something" he said. He slipped his hand in his pocket to make sure the ring was there. "Sorry love, but I really need to hurry up. Tina would be here any moment to give me the schedule" Emma said, referring to her boss "But don't worry, I'll be back soon." Harry gave a faint smile and quietly slipped the ring back into his pocket."It's fine" he said "nothing important". Emma stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "I love you" she said. Harry gazed into her hazel eyes. "I love you too" he whispered. They hugged and Emma turned to leave. She waved at him. He waved back and saw her disappearing in the crowd.

"Harry, where are you? Forget that, just switch on the telly" Harry heard his sister say on the phone. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. He couldn't believe his eyes as he read the news of the British Airways' flight crash. He called up the airport authorities, who confirmed the news.

Rosie arrived shortly. She tried to console her brother, but in vain. They called the airport authorities again to enquire about survivors, only to find Emma's name absent from the list. Harry was heartbroken. He looked at the ring and put it back in the drawer.

Sometimes, she would come in his dreams, telling him how much she missed him. Harry tried to get back to normal, but there was nothing left for him. He was depressed, something which scared Rosie. It reminded her of the day their mother died.

"No" he said and placed the keys in her hand. "Stop being stubborn, Harry. You need to get away from all of this. And a bit of fresh air won't hurt you" Rosie said "You will love Dibley". "What if I don't want to get away from all this sadness?" Harry said."Nothing like that is going to happen."Rosie said "You never know, you might find someone". She sat on the sofa. "Harry, you are my only family left. And I can't bear to see you like this" she continued "I'm telling you, this might be a good way to forget all the bad stuff. You need to move on." Harry gingerly took the keys from her. "I love you" she said, smiling as he went inside to pack his books.

Harry felt better. "Rosie was right, Maybe this was exactly what I needed" he said to himself. He was sorting his books until he came across a picture of him and Emma. her face beaming at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Harry put the picture away and took a deep breath. Just then, the doorbell rang. He got up to open the door, only to almost fall over an enormous pile of book. He quickly regained his balance and went to open the door.

He saw two women standing outside, a wide grin on their faces. One of them had the same eyes as Emma's."Sorry to keep you waiting" he said "The house's a mess." They got inside the cottage. The ladies introduced themselves as Alice and Geraldine - the one with the hazel eyes. The three of them started talking about stuff - life in Dibley, books, etc. Harry found the fact that Geraldine's favourite book was the Bible a bit strange. He didn't know why but he felt attracted towards her. She was short, a bit on the heavier side but lovely. He couldn't help but smile every time she laughed. 

After they left, Harry called up Rosie to tell her about the visit. " You don't need to rush things Harry. you need to be sure whether you are in love with her or is it because she reminds you of Emma" she said. They talked a bit more and wished each other a Good Night. Harry grabbed his copy of Sense and Sensibility and headed to bed.

Harry didn't realize how time passed. He found himself slowly falling in love with Geraldine. The more he saw her, the better he felt. He did feel guilty about it but he remembered what Rosie had told him - that Emma would want him to find someone. He had even invited Rosie down to Dibley. 

"I know it's too quick but I think it is right" he said. Rosie was stunned. "Harry, are you sure about this? I mean, she is great, no doubt about that, but you need to give it some time" she said "But if you really feel that way, then I guess there is no harm in trying". Harry smiled. "You are the best!" he said and wrapped his sister in a hug. Rosie was happy to see Harry be his old self again. She thanked God for Geraldine.

Harry was nervous. He took a deep breath as he waited for Geraldine to open the door. "Hello Vicar" he said. "Hello Harry" she replied. He wondered whether she was angry at him."I've thought about it a lot and talked about it a lot, and thought whether or not... you would consider... marrying me. "."Yes, of course" Geraldine said in a serious voice. Harry was surprised at the reaction, but nonetheless, happy. He was further surprised when Geraldine asked him for the date and his full name. Especially when she asked the bride's details. "How can you marry someone if you don't even know their name?" she asked him. "Geraldine Granger" he said. She was shocked. "I am asking you to marry me, Geraldine Granger" Harry said. 

"let me get this straight" Geraldine said, back from her celebration "YOU are asking ME to marry you?!". "Yes" Harry said. Geraldine let out another weird noise but neither of them cared. "I loved you the second I laid eyes on you. And I absolutely know that we're meant to be together" Harry continued "Forever. And we'll always be happy". Geraldine screamed. Twice. Harry couldn't help but laugh. She pulled him in for a hug and they kissed. Harry couldn't wait to give Rosie the news. He bade Geraldine a Good Night and went home.| 

"Congratulations!" Rosie said, opening the door. "How do you know?" he asked her. "Geraldine's celebration" she answered. Both of them laughed. "I am so happy for you right now!" she said. Harry hugged her. Never had he felt so happy in his life. They were laughing when Harry told Rosie about Geraldine assuming her to be is girlfriend."Well that would've been worse!" Rosie said. "But she really is brilliant. I am really happy for both of you. I bet even Emma must be happy for you". "Yeah" Harry said "She must be."


End file.
